septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Fluer Von'Elise
Though her time on the ship was short lived Fleur was known around the ship as a strong willed and hot headed fighter. Always focussed on improving her combat skills and breaking the stereotypes for women, he proved to be rough around the edges to most and unapproachable to a select few however beneath the forced warriors exterior lies a more vulnerable and honest personality that is rarely seen due to her distrust in those around her. If not head first in a book or training her best talent was winding Jacob up constantly. Fleur left the ship suddenly with no warning due to passing away from an accidental death but was brought back due to Abels necromancy latching onto her, Causing her to return as an undead member of the crew. Talents and Skills *She is a highly trained and skilled fighter, Making her more than capable in combat. *Due to her soldier status in her hometown she is trained in using a sword and excels at close combat. *She can also use long range weaponry such as arrows and guns. *She is somewhat trained in repairing and making weaponry. *She knows some basic engineer work and can fix some minor contraptions *Upon her new form as an undead being she is able to be manipulated for combat and controlled at ease. Only obeying commands set by her master she can be a ruthless fighter when commanded. Weapons *A sword given to her by her Father upon her joining the Towns defense squad. This is her primary weapon which she prefers to use. *Two pistols for backup if close combat is rendered useless to her, She only uses these when completely needed. *A small set of knives used as a long range weapon which she throws at enemies. She keeps a high supply of these in a pouch at her side at all times for immediate combat. Combat Skills and Abilities *As a user of armour and heavy weaponry she has a high endurance and can take a lot of damage before going down. *She is a competent and confident close range fighter often opting for a sword over a longer range weapon like a gun. *Due to her rigorous training she is light on her feet being able to run a little faster than the average human with faster reflexes. Education and Intellegence Background Fleur went to a local small brow school in her hometown where she learnt most of the average academic ablities she has, Doing Literacy and Mathematics and all the important core subjects from the age of 5 until the age of 11. At 11 she was taken out of the community schoolhouse and home schooled by her father, beginning to learn her combat abilites and the rules and regulations that came with being a soldier. With fleurs mother being unable to bear another child it was up to fleur to take stance beside her father and prove herself as a born soldier to prevent her family name becoming ridiculed. Goals Fleurs goals in life were originally to live a relatively simple and good life, providing she would stay on land and become a housewife and live out her days with little hassle. However after living in her fathers shadow with little reason of him to be proud of her due to her gender she made it a personal goal to become a strong and capable fighter to prove to her parents she was worthy of their attention and something to be proud of regardless of her gender, this being the reason she snuck onto the ship and aimed to bring back whatever she could to show her bravery. Since her untimely death and ressurection Fleur wishes to repent for her ill treatment and deeds to the ship by serving them as general ship rat. Her biggest goal is to make peace with Jacob. Personality Fleur is an extremely hot headed and determined person, Making her one of the more difficult crew members to build a friendship with. She prefers to think of herself as a long wolf and often comes off as cold and cruel to anyone she meets, this being her natural instinct due to being raised as a soldier. She is extremely stubborn and is apprehensive to show a natural affection to anyone until she feels confident around them and to the point she can trust them. When it comes to combat fleur is a serious and confident fighter that will take the biggest of risks if it means getting acceptance from her peers, all she had ever wanted was to be accepted and praised by those around her. She often clashes in personality with those around her and in doing so finds it easier to iscolate herself, in truth making her an extremely lonely character. After her death she became far more obediant towards those around her despite having the odd backlash at those she disliked. Weakesses *She needs to be constantly told she is doing a good job, Without the encouragement she quickly becomes insecure and unable to fight. If provoked in combat there have been cases when she's lost her confidence and been seriously injured. *Fleur has a short attention span, and if you can figure that out she is incredibly easy to defeat in combat. *She is weaker with long distance combat and often takes an exceptional amount of time to kill an enemy if their weakness is long range attacks. *She has a fear of rejection that had pushed her to the point she is at now, seeking approval from a crew that she fears can never give to her due to her previous actions. *She also has a fear of heights that has been known to leave her unable to move due to her phobia. Beliefs Fleur believes that you must work to earn what you want from life and that life deals you your cards and it is up to you to make things happen. This is why she trains so much and pushes herself to her limits doing so in order to prove she is the best she can be. She also believes that those who do bad can repent for their bad doings if they in a similar fashion work at it, she applies this philosophy to her everyday life and even as an undead member of the crew now continues to put this into practice. Appearance In life Fleur was often seen wearing armour and rarely let herself been seen around the ship in any other garment. Her armour was silver with gold details. She had long curled pure white hair which falls past her bust with a flicked fringe. She also donned a rose shaped eyepatch over her right eye which covered a battle wound. If she was ever seen in casual wear she would be in a grunge looking corset with plain black jeans and combat boots. She also had brilliant blue eyes. Since her death and resurrection she has had several changes in appearance, firstly her hair has become messy and stained red due to blood loss from her head and has also switched to a straight cut fringe. Her eyesockets are now empty but purple orbs of energy are in place to act like eyes, these orbs formed of necromancers magic. Her skin is damaged and dull in colour. She wears a mask over her mouth due to severe damage to her lungs, this is to ensure her breaths are small and concise. She now wears a fitted corset with jeans and a set of knee high heels but is often only seen carrying out lower ranking jobs. Relationships 'Parents' Fleur had a relatively relaxed relationship with her mother, being able to relate to her through her desires in younger life and her goal to be like her mother and to live a carefree life. Her mother was the more nuturing of the two parents and therefore fleur was much more open around her during her time spent at home. Her relationship with her mother weakened upon her deciding to chase after her fathers approval. Though she strives to make her father proud he struggles to see her potential due to her being a female, he is often more harsh to her in hopes of pushing her further and unlocking any potential within her. Fleur has a lack of trust towards her father and fails to open up to him as she does with her mother. Background Fleur was born at home in Bradford, England. From a young age she was raised at home by her mother and taught basic housewife skills such as how to cook, clean and sew. Due to coming from a low background she was not required to take ettiquete lessons and such and was considered middle class due to her fathers status in the cities army. She remained home taught for life skills by her mother until age 5 where she was sent to the town schoolhouse for her academic needs such as maths and literacy. Fleur excelled herself as a smart high grade student and from this was where her requirement for praise came from. Always recieving postivie enforcement from her mother yet not a whisper from her father. Shortly after her completing her time in school around the age of 11 her mother and father began to drift apart due to her mother being unable to bear them another child, meaning her father would never get the heir of the army that he so desperately wanted. From this point on her parents relationship only continued to deteriorate from that point on with constant arguing and physical attacks on some accounts. After a few months of the arguing Fleur confronted her father in a spar, bargaining with him that if she won the fight he would allow her into the army to prove her worth as his child. Fleur won the spar and was allowed into the army under strict guidelines. Though she was a strong willed fighter and skilled the other men in the army often ridiculed her and forced her into hard labour jobs rather than fighting in battles or protecting the castle. After beating the head of the army in a one on one spar she was allowed out onto the battlefield however many were still apprehensive to accept her. When the town was attacked she was sent out on the front line where she ended up killing crew member Cissy. After killing her and watching them retreit she followed after the crew and snuck onto the ship. Aiming to gain their trust and take them out when she was accepted however due to her blunt personality she wasn't accepted by many. Eventually she came clean about what she did to their former crewmate and was rejected by many, While trying to reconcile herself and make peace with Jacob she ended up provoking him to the point where he strangled her and threw her body overboard. After remaining dead for several months she was revived by Abel who told her she was strictly to be used as a ship rat and carry out whatever task asked or she risked loosing her life force. She now aims to make up for the bad deeds she carried out while she was alive and to fix the messes made. Category:Characters Category:Guest Category:Summon Category:AbelOutcast Category:LunaOutcast Category:RebellionAequitas Category:YamatoAequitas